Prank war!
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: It's a prank war between Mordecai and Rigby vs Ralph and Vanellope. Choose your team, leave some prank ideas, and laugh out loud. Team Mordecai and Rigby vs Team Ralph and Vanellope.
1. Giant hand

This is a crossover prank war between Mordecai and Rigby vs Ralph and Vanellope. I hope you enjoyed this. Which team are you on? Mordecai and Rigby or Ralph and Vanellope? I'm on team Mordedai and Rigby. I don't own any character in this Fanfic. Enjoy! I'll take prank suggestions from anyone.

Mordecai and Rigby are in the Vanellope's kitchen, Mordecai is holding a giant hand behind a doorway.

Rigby: Alright here's what's going on? Mordecai and I were bored so we saw this clip from Jackass 3D and we wait for our preys.

Mordecai: And those preys are named Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz, they'll have the biggest high five of their life.

Mordecai and Rigby: hm, hm, hm, hm.

Ralph and Vanellope walk in, as usual Vanellope is riding on Ralph's shoulder.

Rigby: Hey guys! High five! (Raises his right hand)

Ralph and Vanelloe raise their right hand for a high five. Mordecai releases the giant hand. The giant hand hits Ralph and Vanellope and there is flour on them.

Ralph: (Coughs) What was that?!

Mordecai and Rigby: Giant hand! Woooooooooohhh!

Vanellope: Where did you get the flour?

Mordecai: Straight from the bakery Princess dirty hair.

Vanellope: That's President dirty hair to you!

Rigby: Whatever! Besides we got you guys good.

Mordecai and Rigby high five each other and cross their arms impressed. Ralph and Vanellope get back on their feet.

Ralph: We're gonna get you two slackers back!

Mordecai: Good luck with that Strink brain and fart feathers. (Walk out the door)

Rigby: Good luck losers! (Runs out the door)

Vanellope: Come on Ralph, let get those slackers back.

Ralph: You got that right kid.

Point one for team Mordecai and Rigby. How will team Ralph and Vanellope get back at those two? Please review or PM me your prank suggestion and who's team you're on. Stay frosty!


	2. Laxative in coffee

This prank idea thanks to Star Saber21 who PM me this man and I hope you enjoyed this prank.

Ralph and Vanellope are outside of the coffee shop that Mordecai and Rigby hang out.

Ralph: Alright, Mordecai and Rigby are in the coffee shop, and we're gonna prank those two back for the giant hand.

Vanellope: Yeah! I got a powerful laxitive that will give them the runs in 30 seconds. I'll lock the bathrooms with them inside.

Inside the coffee shop Mordecai and Rigby are sitting at a table waiting for their coffee and watching the walkthrough of Bioshock infinite.

Mordecai: Dude this has got to be the best gameplay I ever seen.

Rigby: This is better than the first two games.

Mordecai and Rigby are too busy watching Bioshock infinite on their iPad. Ralph walks in and accidentally knocks over some chairs but Mordecai and Rigby are too distracted by the gameplay of the new Bioshock game.

Margaret and Eileen walk up to Ralph and start putting the chairs back up.

Ralph: Sorry.

Margaret: It's okay, this stuff happens.

Vanellope glitches to the two cups of coffee and puts the powerful laxative in and stirs it. Vanellope glitches away when Margaret gets the coffee and gives it to Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai: Thanks Margaret. (He and Rigby drinks their coffee)

Rigby: (Clutches his stomach) What the H is wrong with coffee?

Mordecai: (Clutches his stomach) Oh, brb Margaret.

Mordecai and Rigby run to the bathroom and enter the shatls. Vanellope glitches in the bathroom and locks the door and glitches out.

Vanellope: Done and done.

45 minutes later Mordecai and Rigby are banging on the door because they want to get away from the smell. Ralph and Vanellope are sitting at a table drinking a iced coffee and hot chocolate.

Ralph: Ok kid, let em out.

Vanellope puts a pair of nose plugs on, glitches inside of the the bathroom and unlocks the door, and glitches out.

Mordecai and Rigby run out of the bathroom breathing heavily.

Rigby: It smells like Muscle man and Peter Griffin's farts!

Vanellope: Yeah it's worst than that.

Mordecai: Wait you did this to us?

Ralph: Yeah we put a powerful laxative into your coffee.

Mordecai: That's not cool you guys!

Vanellope: Oh really? You guys used a giant hand covered in stolen flour.

Rigby: We asked Beard Papa and he was okay with it.

Vanellope: Really I looked at the security footage you just sneaked pass him.

Mordecai: You better watch your backs because we're gonna get you two back.

Ralph: Bring it on.

Vanellope: We'll be ready for you.

That's a point for team Ralph and Vanellope. How will team Mordecai and Rigby strike back? Please give me your prank idea and who's team you're on and Stay frosty!


	3. Stolen kart

This prank was requested by Shingamilover2. Thanks for the idea bro. It's team Mordecai and Rigby turn this will make Vanellope flip.

Mordecai and Rigby are in front of the Sugar Rush movie theatre Mordecai and Rigby go up to the Candy Kart.

Mordecai: Alright here's what's gonna happen, Ralph and Vanellope are watching OZ the great and powerful and we're gonna steal Vanellope's kart.

Rigby: Yeah we're gonna take it out of her personal parking spot and put it in a regular parking spot.

Mordecai and Rigby push Vanellope's kart out of her parking spot and into a regular parking spot where Vanellope can't see it.

49 minutes later Mordecai is leaning on the theater wall acting causal. Ralph and Vanellope exit the theratre.

Ralph: Great movie don't cha kid?

Vanellope: Meg as the wicked witch. (Gasps) Lets's pour some water on her and see if she melts. (Screams)

Ralph: What's wrong?

Vanellope: My kart is gone!

Ralph: What?!

Vanellope: (Breaks down in tears) Who will steal a kart? (Goes to Ralph and cries on his shoulder)

Ralph: It's okay kid listen we'll find the jerk who stole your kart, and I'll wreck his face.

Mordecai: Hey I heard what happened are you gonna be okay kid?

Vanellope: I'll be fine Mordecai.

Mordecai: Follow me.

Ralph and Vanellope follow Mordecai through the parking lot and see Rigby leaning on the Candy Kart.

Rigby: Haters gonna hate!

Vanellope: Rigby you stole my kart!

Mordecai: Actually Rigby and I moved your kart from your parking spot to a regular spot. (He and Rigby start laughing)

Ralph: That's not funny you two!

Rigby: Oh sure and putting laxatives in our coffee is funny?!

Vanellope: You got that right boys.

Mordecai: Well we got you go.

Vanellope and Ralph get in the Candy Kart.

Vanellope: We're gonna get you back!

Rigby: Bring it Princess Fart feathers.

Vanellope: That's President to you! (Drives away)

Mordecai: Best prank ever. (High fives Rigby)

Rigby: We better think of some pranks.

Mordecai: We should watch our backs because Ralph and Vanellope are gonna get us back.

Rigby: I'm not scared.

Team Mordecai and Rigby got a point. But how will team Ralph and Vanellope strike back? Please review and check out my story WIR story paintball story.


	4. Cricket dinner

A/N: It's team Ralph and Vanellope's and let's just say revenge is a dish best served cold.

Ralph: Alright Mordecai and Rigby will be here any minute, so Vanellope and I will put the secret ingredient in the spagetti.

Vanellope: (puts crickets in the spagetti and stirs it) Don't worry because I got spagetti from Luigi's in Springfield for me and Ralph.

Mordecai and Rigby enter Ralph's apartment.

Mordecai: Hey guys.

Ralph: Hey bros!

Mordecai and Rigby sit down at the table.

Rigby: So what's on menu?

Ralph places the spagetti with crickets on Mordecai and Rigby's plates. Vanellope places the spagetti from Luigi's on her and Ralph's plates.

Mordecai and Rigby take a bite of the cricket spagetti and they love it.

A few minutes later

Mordecai: Great job you guys.

Vanellope: You guys wanna hear a secret?

Rigby: What is it?

Vanellope: We put crickets in your food.

Mordecai and Rigby try and wipe the taste off their tougues.

Rigby: What the H?! First the laxative in our coffees and now this!

Mordecai: This is gross how do you guys sleep at night?

Vanellope: I bungle myself in with my blankets like a little rich lady.

Rigby: You guys ate crickets too.

Ralph: Vanellope got it from Luigi's in Springfield.

Rigby: We're gonna get you two back!

Vanellope: We like to see you try.

A/N: Team Ralph and Vanellope won this round. How will Mordecai and Rigby strike bad? Please review and stay frosty!


	5. Dark skies scare

A/N: It's Team Mordecai and Rigby's turn. This prank comes from Shinigamilover2. He told me about this movie called dark skies and he told me about the aliens.

Niceland apartments, 9:30 PM Mordecai is outside of Ralph's apartment wearing a grey alien costume with a spotlight behind him.

Mordecai: Okay if you're probably wondering why I'm dressed like a alien? Well Ralph and Vanellope are watching Dark skies and me and Rigby are gonna scare the living daylights out of them. Rigby is gonna cut the power and this spotlight powered by a battery so they'll be blinded by the light. (Texts Rigby to shut the power)

In the basement of Niceland Rigby uses the phase shifter to get pass the locked doors and reached the circuit breaker.

Rigby: Sorry Niceland I'm cutting off the power. (Rigby hits the circuit breaker off)

All the power in the apartment building goes off.

Ralph: Stay close to me kid so no aliens will get us.

Meanwhile Mordecai uses a teleporter to get in the apartment.

Vanellope: Ralph I'm scared.

Ralph: Don't kid the power will be back on soon.

A bright light blinds Ralph and Vanellope. Mordecai as a alien shows up, Ralph and Vanellope scream at the top of their lungs.

Vanellope: Please don't take us to your spaceship! My boyfriend Rancis will miss me, same with our friends and Mordecai and Rigby!

Ralph: Yeah they're cool for slackers.

The bright light turns off and the power comes back on.

Mordecai: That's all I need to hear.

Vanellope: Mordecai! You pranked us (looks down at her skirt) you made me pee myself!

Ralph: What's plus how did you turn off the power?

Rigby: (enters the apartment using the phase shifter) Haters gonna hate! No way Vanellope pee herself! (Laughs and Mordecai joins in)

Ralph: You took Smokescreen's phase shifter!

Rigby: I'm borrowing it.

Vanellope: We're gonna get you back!

Mordecai: Good luck with Stinkbrain and fart feathers.

Mordecai and Rigby leave the apartment.

Ralph: Hey kid, let's give those slackers a taste of their own medicine.

Vanellope: I know two more who can help us.

A/N: Wooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Team Mordecai and Rigby won this round. But Ralph and Vanellope will strike back. Also stay tuned for Vanellope's rage idea given by Shinigamilover2 Vanellope's glitch will now the power to move things with her mind, Ralph and Rancis will help her win the race and King Candy is cool with it. Plus Iron Rigby.

Please review any prank ideas you have and stay frosty.


	6. Scare fest

A/N: Alright it's team Ralph and Vanellope's turn and they're teaming up with Hayden Hawthorne and Judy Myers from Prank Central. I don't own those two. Shinigamilover2 gave me the prank idea.

Ralph, Vanellope, Hayden and Judy are in the house outside of Mordecai and Rigby's room. Ralph is dressed like the midnight man, Vanellope is dressed like Jeff the killer, Judy is dressed like 'The Rake' and Hayden is dressed like slender man.

Ralph: Ok it's 1:00 am we're dressed like the scary figures to scare Moredecai and Rigby for the dark skies thing.

Hayden: Me and Judy flew from Salem, Massachusetts to help Ralph and Vanellope scare these slackers.

Judy: Let's make these guys wet their pants.

The four enter Mordecai and Rigby's room while Mordecai and Rigby are fast asleep. Judy pokes Mordecai on the face.

Mordecai: Breakdown stop it, I'm not gonna watch the Expendables at this time of night.

Vanellope pokes Rigby's face.

Rigby: Not now Pops. I'm trying to sleep.

Hayden flicks Rigby's nose.

Rigby: (Wakes up) Ok muscle man that's (He sees 'The Rake' and Jeff the killer and screams)

Mordecai: Rigby! (Notices Slender man and midnight man and screams)

Jeff takes a picture of Mordecai and Rigby's face scared.

Rigby: Don't kill me take Muscle man!

Ralph: That wouldn't be right of us.

Mordecai: Wait Ralph and Vanellope.

Ralph and Vanellope take their masks off and start laughing.

Rigby: What the H!? You did this to us!

Vanellope: With a little help from.

Hayden and Judy take their masks off.

Rigby: Andrew Garfield and Lily Collins.

Hayden: No I'm Hayden Hawthrone and this is Judy Myers from prank central.

Judy: Ralph and Vanellope called us, we flew in from Salem to prank you two.

Rigby: Ok that's it we're gonna get you two back!

Ralph: Good luck with that Rigby.

A/N: That's another point for Ralph and Vanellope. How will Mordecai and Rigby strike back? Please review your prank idea.


End file.
